Kiss & Tell
by mspink93
Summary: I'll tell you what it is! My jerk of an ex-boyfriend sold me out to the tabloids!" one-shot


**About this story....I was listening to Selena Gomez's "Kiss & Tell" (the song, not CD) last night on my iPod, and this idea just popped into my head. And I wanted to say that I know that Chad is kinda OCC in this, but I really wanted to write a story with the Chad side of him, and not the Chad Dylan Cooper side, if that makes any sense. Although, I did try to let some of his CDC-ness shine through. Anyways, please please review, even if it's to tell me that you hate it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC (I'm not too creative with these)**

There's one thing that you should know about Chad Dylan Cooper, and this was it: he didn't knock. No, he was too cool for that, above that. If he wanted to go into a room, he just opened the door and barged right in. No need for knocking. This was why, on that day, Chad Dylan Cooper just barged into Sonny's dressing room, unconcerned. The wooden door basically meant nothing to him.

"Hey hey, Sonnay, what up?" he called out, poking his head through the doorway. He started through into the room, but stopped when he caught sight of Sonny. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was running and there were lines of mascara running down her cheeks.

But to Chad, she had never looked more beautiful.

He crossed the room in two long strides and sat down next to her on the couch. Allison "Sonny" Munroe was the only person (maybe other than his mom) who could get him to bring out his soft side, a fact that she seemed to know. "Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to catch her eye.

Sonny was always so happy and bubbly; it seemed like almost nothing fazed her. Seeing her so upset, hugging one of the pillows as if it were a lifeline, made Chad worry. And Chad Dylan Cooper did not worry. It just wasn't done. However, it seemed to him like more and more, he was bending the rules for this brunette random, and he wasn't sure if he liked it one bit.

She looked away and sniffled. "Nothing, go away," she said, hugging a pillow against her chest. She raised her hand to wipe her eyes, but Chad grabbed her chin and turned her head so that they were face to face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his "Mackenzie Falls" blazer pocket and gently wiped the saltwater from her face.

"Sonny, come on," he urged quietly. "Tell me what's wrong. It can't be nothing if it's making you cry like this. What is it?"

She took the handkerchief from his outstretched hand, then took a deep breath and fixed her watery brown eyes onto his. "I just broke up with my boyfriend from Wisconsin," she confessed, playing with the stitching of the cloth.

"That's it?" Chad scoffed. "Wait, you broke up with him, or he broke up with you?"

"I broke up with him," she repeated firmly, rapidly blinking her eyes to keep them from spilling her tears.

"Then why," Chad asked, confused. "Are you crying?"

He knew that girls took break ups hard, usually crying and weeping and sobbing and sniffling into ice-cream. He'd caused enough heartbreak to know it when he saw it. But, Sonny had broken up with her boyfriend herself. She had done the dumping. So what was she so cut up about?

Sonny's face crumpled once more. She picked up her cow print cell phone from beside her on the couch and shoved it in Chad's face. "This is why," she wailed, hiccupping. "This is why I'm crying!"

He took the phone from her hands and glanced down at the screen. She had been looking at one of those gossip websites, it seemed, and the page that it was on said,

"SONNY MUNROE, NOT AS GOOD A GIRL AS EVERYONE THOUGHT – SOME DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS ABOUT HOLLYWOOD'S NEWEST 'IT' GIRL THAT YOU JUST NEED TO KNOW!"

"Umm, Sonny?" Chad looked up from the cell phone to the crying girl at his side. "What is this?"

"I'll tell you what it is! My jerk of an ex-boyfriend sold me out to the tabloids!! That's what that is!" cried Sonny. She blew her nose in the handkerchief and grimaced at Chad. "I'll wash this before I return it," she promised, and Chad smiled. That was so like Sonny.

"I don't think I understand."

"Ok. Sean was my best friend. Well, after Lucy, of course. I told him everything, all of my secrets. I thought that I could trust him. But he sold me out; he told the tabloids everything, just because I broke up with him! Ugh, he is such a jerk!!" Sonny's tears were beginning to dry, and her sadness was replaced by anger. "How could he do that to me?!"

Chad shrugged and started to scroll down the page.

"Chad? Are you even listening to me?"

"I just wanted to see what he was saying about you, that's all," Chad replied, his eyes glued to the phone. "Hey hey, whoa. Did you really flush your hamster down the toilet?"

Sonny's cheeks flushed. "It was an accident!" she insisted, wringing the handkerchief nervously. "I was painting a picture, and Dr. Scruffalous was beside me. But then he decided to take a bath in my palette. I was holding him with one hand, and reaching for a Kleenex in my bathroom with the other, and he just slipped right out of my fingers! I panicked, and accidentally pushed down the flusher. I never saw the Doctor again!! And I didn't want to confess, so I told my mom that he had run away. I was 5, what do you want from me? And it's not funny!" she finished, and slapped Chad's shoulder with her hand. ""Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry," Chad chuckled. "But you have to admit, flushing the toilet in a panic is hilarious. Especially when you were panicking because you dropped something into the toilet. Let's see what else we have here."

"Chad," Sonny growled. "Not. Helping."

"Sorry Sonny, but this is just too good to pass up. Ok, ok, ok....look at this one. Wow Sonny, diva much? You threw your cell phone in the pool because you wanted a new one?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"What!?!" Sonny grabbed the phone from Chad's hand and stared at it in disbelief. "I didn't read this far! I told that to Sean in confidence!! Now my mother is going to read this and get so upset with me! I had told her that it fell in a puddle during a fire drill in the rain!!"

Chad stole the cell back from Sonny and scrolled down the page. Suddenly, his nose scrunched up and he looked at Sonny in disgust.

"Ummm....did you really have your first kiss with your cousin when you were in the ninth grade?" he asked, praying that this one wasn't true. Luckily, that was the case.

Sonny face crumpled once more, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "No!! That's disgusting. Now he made things up too! Oh, when I go back to Wisconsin, I am going to kill him!!"

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "Because that is truly disgusting."

Sonny rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks. "Yes, Chad, I'm sure. I think I would know, don't you? Besides," he voice got a little softer, and Chad had to lean in closer to catch what she was going to say next. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

Chad smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Guess I'm pretty lame, huh? Almost 17 and never been kissed," Sonny looked up at him, her eyes swimming again. It seemed like she was crying a lot today.

Surprisingly, Chad wasn't laughing like Sonny had expected him to. He just leaned a little closer to her, so that their mouths were inches apart and whispered, "I guess we could fix that, can't we?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet, Tawni's voice rang through the halls, causing the two to jump apart.

"Sonny!! Sonny!!" she cried, running into the room. "Oh, and Chad too! Normally, I would hate that you're here, but today, I'm actually kinda glad! Because I have the scoop of the century, and both of you are going to hear it from me first. I got this text, from my agent? I didn't check it out yet, but he said that it has all of these secrets about someone that works in this lot! Ooooh, I hope it's Portlyn! That'll teach her to try and steal my last tube of Cocoa Moco Cocoa!"

Sonny groaned and hid her head in her hands. "This can't be good," she muttered.

Chad watched as Tawni's beam fell into a look of horror as she registered what was on the cell phone screen in front of her.

"Sonny, how could you?!" Tawni screamed. She waved the phone at her co-star angrily. "Do you have any idea how this makes So Random! look? Argh, it's worse than the cheese pants!! Ooooh, I can't even look at you right now. MARSHALL!!"

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief as Tawni stalked out of the dressing room. She lifted her head from her hands and looked at Chad.

"What now?" she asked. As much as she wanted to have her first kiss now, with him, Tawni had totally and completely ruined the moment. Sonny knew that she would have to wait some more time before herself and Chad finished what they had started.

Chad seemed the think the same thing, because he straightened up and fixed his blazer. "Well, how about we fight fire with fire? Is there anything that he told you in confidence that you wanna post on the internet?"

Sonny laughed. "There is SO much. But I won't post it for everyone to see, I won't stoop to his level. Besides, he'll know that it's me, and probably tell everyone that Sonny Munroe is an immature excuse for a human." She used air quotes around the last part and tried to mock Sean's deep voice.

"But you're not," Chad said, looking into her eyes seriously.

Sonny blushed. "Awww, thanks Chad," she said softly, looking at the ground.

"Well," Chad popped his collar. "You know how I do. Anyways, fine, don't tell the world. But can you tell me at least one? Get it out of your system?"

Sonny rubbed her hands together, grinning excitedly. "Ok, well, Sean has an older sister, right? Well, when he was 13, he wanted to see how it felt to wear makeup, since his sister used to fix her face to go out everywhere. So, one day when his family left him home alone, he went into his mother's Revlon collection and made up face up. Only he didn't want his mother to know, and couldn't find the face cleaner, so he tried to scrub it off with soap and water, which doesn't work so well to remove makeup. By the time his mom came back, he still had eye liner, mascara and lipstick on!!"

Both Sonny and Chad rolled around on the couch laughing until tears streamed down their faces. It wasn't so much the story itself as the way Sonny told it. Chad had to admit, she was a pretty good comedienne.

When they had both calmed down, Chad caught a glimpse of the clock over Sonny's dressing table.

"I gotta go, Munroe," he said, standing up. "I've got a scene to film in five minutes. But listen, ok? I know it seems like the end of the world now, but don't worry, this whole thing will blow over, some new scandal will emerge and everyone will forget about your secrets. They weren't so bad anyways. So don't worry, ok?"

Sonny stood up too and walked Chad to the door. "I'll try not to. And Chad?"

He turned to look at her one last time before he headed back to his set. "Yeah?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks,"

Chad smiled back at her. "Anytime, Munroe. Anytime," he said, and started down the hall.

Like he said before, Sonny Munroe was possibly the only person who could bring out his soft side. And he was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind one bit.


End file.
